


Trick or Treat

by AlexSinclaire



Series: Cielliam Collaboration [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSinclaire/pseuds/AlexSinclaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel, the 18 year old son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive is out looking for some treats.  When he arrives at the home of the handsome William T. Spears, will he find what he was searching for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanitypride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/gifts), [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/gifts), [BlackRoseEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/gifts).



> This is my first ever fanfiction, so do keep that in mind when you comment. While I do enjoy constructive criticism, there is no need to be rude. Also, while I have your attention, my story is based off of characters created by the lovely Yana Toboso for the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) franchise. I own nothing. Now, on with the show.

Trick or Treat  
A Cielliam (Ciel Phantomhive x William T. Spears) One-Shot  
By: AlexSinclaire

“Trick or treat!”  
The cry sounded out as the doorbell rang, rousing William T. Spears from his nap in front of the TV. It had been hours since he had stopped giving out candy and he sighed as he got to his feet, dreading the thought of telling the child who rang that he was out of candy. He didn’t like to disappoint. The doorbell rang again as William padded down the hallway.  
“One moment please!” he called as he pushed his rectangular spectacles up his nose and unlocked the front door. “I hate to tell you but, I ran out of-“ His voice caught in his throat and he felt his length stiffen as he took in the figure leaning against the side of the door frame in front of him. 

Ciel Phantomhive, the only child of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, the city’s wealthiest family, stood before him smiling deviously, a lollipop stuck in his mouth. 

Ciel was almost unrecognizable in his costume, a light pink dress with a white and black ruffle trim across the shoulders that was held together in the front by a large black and white striped bow with a pink flower sewn into the middle of it. A large pink and black hat sat atop a head of cascading blue/grey hair, swept softly in front of Ciel’s eyes. The hat had a row of pink roses along the trim in the front and tied around the top of the hat was a long, white silk scarf that fluttered gently in the autumn air. A white ruffle was tied around Ciel’s neck as a choker style necklace and long black opera gloves coated both of Ciel’s slender arms. The dress itself cut off mid-thigh, revealing a small glimpse of the pink lace panties underneath whenever the wind blew too hard. Ciel's eyes, one purple and one blue, glistened in the light from William's doorway.

“C-Ciel?” William asked, eliciting a small giggle from the young boy.

“I do hope you aren't about to tell me that you ran out of candy” Ciel said, walking seductively towards William, the high heels he was wearing, clicking softly on the concrete ground beneath him. “That would make me upset. And you don't want that. Do you?”

“No, of course not” said William as Ciel closed the gap between them, his fingers dancing teasingly down William's arm. “P-please come in and I'll see what I have.”

William broke away from Ciel and headed off in the direction of the kitchen, hoping that Ciel didn't notice his erection, or the growing trail of moisture down the front of his pants.

“What's wrong with you William?” he said to himself as he tore through his cupboards, looking for some candy for Ciel. “You can't even control yourself in front of him? You lack self discipline.” 

As he tore through the last of the upper cupboards, Ciel's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, causing William to freeze in his place.

“Did you find any candy yet?” Ciel asked, running his small hands up the older male's shirt. “William?”

William felt a shudder run through him as Ciel purred his name. “N-not quite yet, my lord.” William hissed as Ciel twisted his nipples beneath his shirt.

“How rude of you William” Ciel said as his hands drifted down to William's belt, undoing it as he spoke. “For tonight, it's 'my lady'.”

William felt his pants drop down his legs and Ciel's fingers slid back and forth across the elastic band of his boxers. “Ciel, we shouldn't...”

Ciel spun William around to face him, glaring up at the older man from under his bangs. “You aren't in the position to be telling me what I should and shouldn't do, William.”

Ciel sank to his knees and ran his hands up William's legs, hooking his fingers into William's waistband and pulling down his boxers, freeing the older man's erection.

William stared down at Ciel, a devilish twinkle in the younger male's eyes as he spoke.

“Since you seem to have misplaced all of your candy” Ciel said as his lips brushed softly against the tip of William's erection, “I guess I'll just have to accept this as my treat instead.”

Without hesitation, Ciel took William into his mouth and the older male moaned loudly as Ciel's soft pink tongue dragged across his skin.

William's hands clutched the counter to balance himself as Ciel took him deeper into his mouth. Ciel looked up at him, lust in his eyes as he took the last of William's length into his mouth.

As Ciel started to move his head slowly, William wrapped his hand into Ciel's hair, guiding the younger man's head as he continued to suck him off.

William panted softly as Ciel claimed him over and over again, one soft hand coming up to cup his balls. 

Ciel moaned, the noise vibrating against William's cock, causing a ripple of pleasure to shoot up through his spine. 

“Ciel...” William moaned, biting his lip as he tilted his head back. 

Ciel stood and pushed him back onto the counter, his eyes flashing violently. “Quiet, William. I'm trying to enjoy myself, and I can't do that if you insist on talking. You'll find that my sweetness can go quickly sour if you continue acting this way.”

The older male sat there quietly as Ciel took him back into his mouth, sucking harder than before. Ciel's hands slid up William's torso to play with his nipples as he continued to ravage the older man's erection. 

William could feel pre-cum starting to ooze into Ciel's mouth and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Ciel smiled against the older male's cock, sensing his release.

Ciel slid William's length to the back of his throat and the older man's body tensed as he started to cum. Ciel drank it all and purred softly as he slid the softening penis out of his throat.

“Mmmm” Ciel hummed to himself as he licked a few drops of cum off of his lips. “Now see William, wasn't that much more enjoyable.” Ciel winked and picked up his little bag of candy off of the floor.

“You...I...uh...” William stuttered out as he sat on his counter, confusion written plainly across his face.

Ciel rolled his eyes and started towards the kitchen doorway. “Really now, how like a man.” Ciel laughed to himself and turned to wink at the older man.

“I really must be off, so many more houses to visit and so little time.” Ciel blew him a kiss and walked to the front door, calling down the hallway as he left. “Don't let me catch you without candy next year William! I may not be as kind.”

And with that, the door to William's house was closed. William stood shakily and tucked his now flaccid member into his still sticky underwear and slid up his pants. He walked out into the dark hallway, the faint flicker of his television lighting up the front of the house, a small red lipstick mark plainly visible on the white door. William smiled and padded into the living room, sliding a singular chocolate bar out from in between the chair cushions. 

“Happy Halloween Ciel Phantomhive” he said as he opened the candy. “Until next year.”


End file.
